Leon Saint-Pierre
This character has been requested to be preserved by Moo. Gryffindor Year This character belongs to Moo. |- | |} About Leon was born in northern France in the port town of Calais not far off across the English channel from England to a Muggle fisherman by the name of Marc-Antoine St. Pierre and an alunmna of Hogwarts settling in France, Irene. Growing up, he led a normal life, befriend many of the kids in his primary school and was quite popular in his neighbourhood for being the adventurous little boy that everyone liked. Despite the lingua franca in the area being French, since the town was so close to England, he quickly picked up English as a second language, becoming fluent enough that when he spoke the language, there was only a slight trace of his French accent. This good life would continue on into his years until he ended primary school at the age of 11 with his fellow classmates and it then that he received his letter of acceptance into Hogwarts, upon which his mother explained that she was a witch and that Hogwarts was a school of magic. His mother accompanied him to London and he was delighted to explore the various streets of Diagon Alley and it would be then that he would begin the next few years as a student at this strange but exciting school for wizards and witches in the making. Personality and Traits Leon is first and foremost, an extremely amicable person. He finds it extremely easy to talk to people and even easier to make friends. He is best described as an extremely positive figure, always persistent, and constantly encouraging those around him to do well and exceed expectations. He is also quite generous, philanthropic person, often spending time volunteering at homeless shelters or other places to help those in need. As a friend, he is extremely loyal, willing to even go ut of his way to help out a friend at the drop of a hat no matter the circumstances. In addition, he is an extremely self-confident individual and almost to a fault, sometimes coming off as extremely stubborn and/or arrogant. This, coupled with his domineering tendencies, occassional melodramatic outbursts, and vanity are all his shortcomings, but despite this, it only forms a minor part of who he is, as he is quite adept at controlling himself. In summary, he has a certain charm or gravitas which allows him to attract others to him. Appearance WIP Possessions His sole prized possession is a simple silver ring, the family heirloom, given to him by his father. It was said to have been given to his ancestor, who fought as an officer of a Voltigeur company, by Marshal Soult following the Battle of Ulm and subsequent occupation of Vienna by French Forces. The ring is inscribed with the phrase: "Nulli Secundus" (Second to None in Latin) Skills and Special Abilities WIP Spell List First Year *WIP Second Year *WIP Third Year *WIP Fourth Year *WIP Fifth Year *WIP Sixth Year *WIP Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved